I know that I'm a monster
by jennthebloody
Summary: Spike is trying to forget her, but he can't. He refuses. Then Buffy decides to pay him a visit.


**I know that I'm a monster, but you treat me like a man...**

Spike sits alone, in his crypt. Smoking a cigarette, shirtless, his head back and eyes closed. He had one thing on his mind and didn't know if he could ever get rid of it.

_Buffy._

She flooded his every thought. His every dream. She was in his system. He never wanted her to leave. Wanting her all to himself. Forever.

He scoffs, "Like that will bloody happen."

He sat up and flicked his cigarette to the other side of his crypt. He needed to get out. Drink. Drinking is good.

Then there was a knock on his door. He sniffed the air and groaned, quietly.

_She's here._

He get's up, rushing to the door. He wipes the excitement off his face and opens it. There she was. Moonlight shining down on her, making her glow beautifully.

He smiles a bit, "Buffy."

She nods at him and walks in passed him, "Spike. I need...uh...I have to talk to you."

He closes the door and tilts his head, "Oh yeah? Some new big bad in town, need my help fighting it? Usually skit?"

She shakes her head. "No. Everything is...fine, actually."

He raises a brow, "Oh? Then what is it?"

He walks back over to his chair. Sitting on the arm of it and lighting another cigarette. Staring at her, trying not to look her up and down.*

She crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side.* It's about...the other night. When you kissed me."

He raises both of his brows now, "You mean when _we_ kissed."

She rolls her eyes, "Right, when _we_ kissed, whatever." She walked over to him, now standing in front of him.

He now looks her up and down. Wondering what the hell she was on about, but he couldn't voice it. His body was screaming for her.

She looked into his eyes, "Why...did you do it?"

He looks into her eyes and smiles weakly, "Because I love you, Buffy..."

She took a step back, shaking her head, " You can't...you can't love me, Spike..." Her eyes brimmed with tears, just from hearing those words. She wanted him, but knew it was wrong.

He stood and grabbed her wrists, " Buffy...I love you..." He leans in, brushing his lips across hers. A shiver running through him.

She moaned, softly and puts her hands on his face. She didn't know why she was doing this. She softly dragged her lips across his, "Spike..."

He groaned, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips connecting with hers. Kissing her with a deep passion.

Buffy moaned into his mouth, kissing him back. Her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer.

Spike then fell back onto the chair, pulling her on top of him. He never wanted this bliss to stop. She was kissing him, she was his. Even if it were for this moment, he felt happiness.

Buffy was straddling him. She started to slowly grind herself against him, deepening the kiss as she moved. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't want to stop. She wanted him and now.

Pulling away from the kiss, Spike starts kissing down Buffy's neck. His hands moving down her sides and gripping her hips tightly as she grinded against him. He moans into her neck as he starts to undo her pants.

She is moaning and breathing roughly. Her hands working on Spike's pants. Her want for him quickly grew into her _need _for him. She needed to feel this love he was talking about. She needed to feel that he wanted and needed her.

Quickly they both lost their pants. Spike thought he was dreaming when his hands slid up Buffy's shirt. Her soft skin underneath his fingers. He quickly slipped her shirt off and threw it aside, "Buffy..."

Her breathe was caught in her throat as his fingers touched her skin. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it open. Dragging her nails down his yummy chest. She leans in and starts nipping on Spike's earlobe, her hands still roaming his chest, "Take me, Spike..."

He growls and grips her hips, lifting her and slowly sliding her down onto him. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he moans loudly.

She throws her head back, moaning out and suddenly moving her hips on her own. Pushing Spike deeper into her as she grinded in circles. Her hands on his chest, pushing him down.

He growls and nips her skin with his nails as he grips her hips harder. Lifting his own hips up to meet hers, hard.

She started moaning louder and louder and her and Spike slammed into eachother. She leans down and bites his neck as her nails drag roughly down his chest, "Oh Spike!"

Hearing her scream his name, made Spike go into ecstasy. He started lifting his hips at a faster and harder pace, causing her to moan and scream out more.

When she climaxed, she slammed herself down onto him and held him there. Screaming out in pleasure as her climax shot through her. She never felt _that _before. She wanted it again. So her hips started moving at the same pace, quick and hard.

He smirked as she started moving again, feeling himself close to his own climax. He suddenly picks her up and slams her against a wall. Biting her neck and thrusting into her harder and deeper than before. His nails digging deeply into her hips.

She screams out and drags her nails down his back, "Spike! Yes. Oh...Spike!"

They climaxed together. Both of their bodies shuddering. Both of them screaming out the other's name. They looked into each other's eyes.

Spike leans in and roughly kisses Buffy. She kisses him back, hungrily.

Suddenly they were on the floor, Buffy on top of him. She smiled down at him and he smiled up at her.

"I love you, Buffy..." His hands running up and down her back.

She smiles weakly, "I know...Give me time..."

He raises a brow and then smiles a little, nodding.

"TIme..."


End file.
